Slayers Generation
by Bitchshipperin
Summary: Meine ausgedachte Fortsetzung von Slayer Evolution-R. Wieder mal reisen Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis und Amelia durch die Welt. Dabei erreichen sie eine Stadt namens Beula. Dort erhalten sie auch die Nachricht das Naga bereits dort war.Und sie kommt nun zurück.
1. Willkommen in Beula

Lina, Gourry, Amelia und Zelgadis reisten wie gewohnt durch die Welt. Böse Gegner wie den schwarzen Stern oder so gab es nicht mehr. Kein großer Feind war mehr da. Lina hatte alle besiegt und nun konnte sich das komplette Universum wieder erholen. „Ich habe Hunger. Wie weit ist es noch bis zu nächsten Stadt?": maulte Lina und ließ dabei ihren Kopf hängen. „Wir sind bald da. Halte noch etwas aus.": antwortete Zelgadis ruhig. Er wusste wenn er sich bei ihr wegen dem Hunger beschweren würde dann würde sie nur wieder sich aufregen. Und das wollte er nicht.

Amelia gähnte neben ihm und steckte sich dann. Gourry der neben Lina ging musterte die Rothaarige. „Sag mal, Gourry? Hast du keinen Hunger?" Lina's Blick fiel zu den Blondhaarigen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste das sie sonst wieder einen Essenskampf anfangen würde und ihm das Beste weg essen würde. Also verneinte er die Frage obwohl er eigentlich schon Hunger hatte. Plötzlich blieb Amelia stehen. Sie schaute nach links und nach rechts. Sie hatte doch gerade einen kalten Wind gespürt. Doch jetzt war er weg. Sie sah nach vorne. Lina und Gourry hatten von ihrem plötzlichen Stopp nichts mitbekommen und sind einfach weiter gelaufen. Nur Zelgadis hatte angehalten und wartete auf sie.

„Amelia, ist was?": rief er ihr zu. Diese sah nochmals nach links und nach rechts und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Schließlich rannte sie zu Zelgadis. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Zel. Bei mir ist alles okay.": grinste die Prinzessin den Chimera an. Dieser nickte nur kurz und folgte dann zusammen mit Amelia den beiden anderen. Zu viert ging die Reise weiter. Bald darauf erreichten sie die Stadt Beula. Viel war in der Stadt ja nicht los aber immerhin hatten einige Restaurants offen. Sofort stürmte Lina von einem zum anderen. „Das ist das Beste. Hier gibt es eine besondere Spezialität.": freute sich die Rothaarige und zeigte auf eins der Restaurants welches eher einer Holzhütte ähnelte.

Und mit einem Satz war sie drin. Der Rest folgte ihr unauffällig. Als alle am Tisch saßen kam ein Kellner. „Kellner die ganze Speisekarte bitte, für mich. Und was wollt ihr?" Lina's Blick schleifte über den Tisch. „Ich und Amelia nehmen einen Tee. Und du Gourry?" Jetzt schauten alle gespannt auf den Blondhaarigen. Diese machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und sah zu Lina herüber. Nein, er hatte gesagt das er keinen Hunger hatte also hielt er sich auch daran. „Ich nehme nur ein Glas Wasser.": sagte er kalt. Lina, die ihm immer noch ansah, fragte sich warum er nicht aß. Lag es daran das er krank war oder keine Lust auf einen Essenskampf hatte. Eins von beiden musste ja stimmen. Sie lächelte ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln an. Der Keller nahm ihre Bestellung auf und ging.

Amelia grinste zu Zelgadis. Dieser warf einen desinteressierten Blick zu. Sofort drehte sich die Prinzessin wieder zu Lina um. Lina hatte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände abgestützt und sah gelangweilt zu Gourry. Dieser gähnte und sah dann zu Zelgadis. Jetzt warf Zelgadis ihm einen bösen Blick und Gourry schaute gleich darauf weg. Sein Blick fiel nun auf Amelia. Diese sah ebenso zu ihm und lächelte. Gourry lächelte zurück und schaute zu Lina. Die Rothaarige hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und war am ein nicken. „So hier ist eure Bestellung. Lasst es euch schmecken.": meinte der Kellner, der gerade das Essen und die Getränke brachte. Sofort war Lina wieder wach und stürzte sich auf das Essen. Amelia und Zelgadis tranken in aller Ruhe ihren Tee. Gourry starrte jedoch auf das Wasser im Glas. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in diesem. Er seufzte und trank dann einen Schluck.

In diesem Moment ging die Türe auf und ein Junge, ungefähr in Gourry's Alter, betrat das Restaurant. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und eisblaue Augen. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem weißen T-Shirt und einer schwarzen Hose. Er hatte schwarze Stiefel an und sein Umhang war auch schwarz und von innen dunkelblau gefüttert. Alle bis auf Lina, die mit dem Essen beschäftigt war, schauten zu ihm. Der Junge ging zum Kellner und fragte diesen irgendwas. Der Kellner zeigte dann nur zu Lina und ihren Freunden. Jetzt kam der Junge zu ihnen. Er setzte sich zwischen Lina und Amelia. „Guten Tag, ihr seid also neu hier in der Stadt. Reisende nehme ich mal an." Der Blonde griff nach einem Hühnchen, das gerade Lina nehmen wollte, und brach sich ein Stück ab und legte es wieder zurück. Lina schaute ihn daraufhin böse an. Doch er drehte sich nur kurz zu ihr und grinste sie mit einem Grinsen das Xellos ähnelte an. Amelia lächelte dem Jungen nur zu. Zelgadis ignorierte das Ganze einfach. Er hatte keine Lust sich einzumischen. Gourry musterte derweil den anderen Blonden nur. Lina stand auf und schlug die Hand auf dem Tisch. „Was soll das eigentlich? Wer bist du? Und was fällt dir ein dich einfach hierher zusetzen und mein Hühnchen zu essen?" Ja, Lina war stocksauer. So sauer das man meinen könnte sie würde gleich den Drachentod auf ihm hetzen.

„Beruhige dich, Mädel.": sagte der Blonde ruhig und versuchte sie wieder zum sitzen bringen. In diesen Moment ging die Türe auf und ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren die bis zu Hüfte reichten und braunen Augen kam herein. Ihr blauer Umhang wehte bei ihrem stürmischen Schritt. Der Rest ihrer Kleidung waren ein lila Top, eine blaue Hose und schwarze Stöckelstiefel. Sie ging geradewegs zu dem blonden Jungen. „Hier steckst du also. Tratschst einfach mit ein paar Leuten anstatt uns zu helfen." Ihr Gesicht wirkte sehr schlecht gelaunt. Der Junge stand auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich komme sofort." Seine Stimme war ruhig. Nun drehte er sich wieder Lina & Co zu. „Anne, diese vier sind neu in der Stadt. Ich wollte sie nur begrüßen." Er grinste. Die Braunhaarige musterte die vier am Tisch Sitzenden. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lina die den Blonden immer noch böse anschaute. „Was hast du mit der gemacht? Die schaut dich die ganze Zeit so grimmig an." Dabei zeigte sie auf Lina. „Ach, dieses Mädel ist einfach nur sauer weil ich ihr ein Stück vom Huhn weggenommen habe.": lachte er. Die Braunhaarige rollte die Augen. „Du änderst dich nie." „Nö, wieso sollte ich?": lachte er und ging aus dem Restaurant.

„Ich entschuldige mich für ihm. Shin ist immer so ein komischer Typ. Aber er hat ein gutes Herz." Lina's grimmiger Blick ließ nach. „Bei was soll er dir helfen?": fragte Amelia und sah die Braunhaarige mit leuchtenden Augen an. Zelgadis, der neben ihr saß, seufzte. Für ihm war es einfach zu langweilig. Gourry sah ebenso zu dem Mädchen. Lina nahm das Huhn und schlingte es schnell in sich hinein und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem Mädchen. „Nun, ich, Katja und Shin bearbeiten gerade eine große Steinskulptur mithilfe unserer Magie. Leider drückt sich Shin öfters und lässt mich und Katja die ganze Arbeit machen." Amelia nahm den letzten Schluck von ihrem Tee und sah dann zu Zelgadis. „Zel, wenn dieser Shin keine Lust hat dann lass uns doch helfen." Zelgadis drehte zu ihr. Die Augen der Prinzessin leuchtenden ihm entgegen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Braunhaarige, die ihm ebenso hoffnungsvoll ansah. „Also gut.": seufzte er. Dann schaute er wieder zu dem Mädchen. „Du heißt also Anne?" Diese nickte. „Gut, ich bin Zelgadis und diese aufgeweckte Mädchen hier ist Amelia." Amelia sprang auf dem Tisch. „Nicht ganz, Zel. Ich bin Amelia Wil Tesla Seryuun. Die Prinzessin von Seyruun.": rief sie aus. Die Braunhaarige kam zu ihr und musterte sie. „Eine Prinzessin von Seyruun? Gibt es zwei?"

Amelia sah Anne fragend an. Der Rest ihrer Freunde starrten Amelia nur ein. Selbst Zelgadis starrte sie unsicher an. „Zwei? Nee es gibt nur eine und das bin ich." Anne drehte sich von der Prinzessin weg und ging ein paar Schritte vor. „Das ist aber komisch. Vor ein paar Tagen ist hier eine schrill lachende Person namens Naga vorbeigekommen. Sie sagte sie sei die Prinzessin von Seyruun und noch dazu wird sie auch 'die weiße Schlange' genannt." Jetzt waren alle still. „Echt?": fragte Gourry, der als erster die Sprache wieder fand. Die Braunhaarige nickte. Nun grinste Lina und fing schließlich an zu lachen. Sie lachte und lachte. Ihr Lachen war schrill. Anne zuckte zusammen und wich zurück. „Dieses Lachen...wie das von Naga.": stotterte sie und ging weiter rückwärts. Jetzt hörte Lina auf und erhob sich vom Stuhle. Flüchtig winkte sie mit der Hand vor Anne's Gesicht und grinste dann. „Ich weiß. War ja auch mit Absicht.": grinste sie und streckte danach die Zunge heraus. Zelgadis und Amelia schauten ihre Reisegefährtin mit großen Augen an. Gourry hingegen verfolgte mit seinen Augen eine Fliege die die ganze Zeit schon um seinen Kopf schwirrte. Immer und immer wieder versuchte er sie zu fangen. Vergebens. „Heißt das, das du Naga kennst, Lina?": fragte Amelia und sah die Rothaarige nun mit offenen Mund an.

„Ich bin damals eine Zeit lang mit ihr gereist doch sie war eine richtige Klette und war ständig auf der bösen Seite. Sie liebte es gegen mich anzutreten. Und das nervte mich an ihr. Deshalb bin ich froh das ich sie endlich los bin." Immer noch sahen alle bis auf Gourry zu der Rothaarigen. Amelia sprang vom Tisch und starrte Lina mit bösen Blick an. „Lina? Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?": knurrte die Prinzessin und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Nun stand auch Zelgadis auf und legte Amelia die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und schaute nun in seine Augen. Doch Zelagdis schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf. „Lass gut sein, Amelia. Dein Vater hatte es doch auch vor dir verschwiegen.": sagte er ruhig. Amelia nickte nur und beruhigte sich dann. Zelgadis seufzte wieder einmal. Es klatschte kurz und ein :„Ich hab sie!" kam von Gourry. Der Blonde hatte tatsächlich die Fliege gefangen und wurde nun von allen anderen angestarrt. „Was ist denn Leute?" Er ließ die Fliege los und kratze sich verwirrt am Kopf.

Die Fliege flog weg und Gourry sah ihr nach. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Diese schüttelten alle mit dem Kopf. „Ist der immer so abwesend?": fragte Anne, mit einem falschen Lächeln. Der Rest nickte nur. Gourry stand auf und ging zu den anderen. „Also Amelia und Zelgadis. Dann kommt mal mit. Dem Rest würde ich empfehlen die Stadt sich anzuschauen. Es lohnt sich echt.": lächelte Anne und verließ dann mit Amelia und Zelgadis das Restaurant. Lina sah zu Gourry. Dieser starrte sie fragend an. „Kommt mit Jogurthirn." Sie packte ihm am Kragen und schleifte ihn in die Stadt. Groß war die Stadt Beula zwar nicht aber die Umgebung war einfach wundervoll. Überall waren Blumen und in der Mitte der Stadt stand ein Marmor Springbrunnen.

Lina setzte sich auf dem Rand des Springbrunnens. Sie legte ihre Hände in das Wasser. Sofort zog sie diese dann zurück. „Brr...das Wassser ist ja eiskalt." Sie schüttelte ihre Hände damit diese trocken wurden. Gourry stand nur neben ihr und beobachtete sie mit einem Lächeln. Auf einmal hörten beide Stimmen die sich näherten. Genau in diesem Moment rannte ein Junge dicht gefolgt von einem Mädchen an ihnen vorbei. Das Mädchen holte den Jungen ein. „Bleib stehen, du Idiot." Der Junge lachte und stieß das Mädchen von sich weg. Diese fiel nach hinten direkt in die Arme von Gourry. Beide verloren das Gleichgewicht und gingen rückwärts. „Achtung...der Springbrunnen.": warnte Lina. Doch es war zu spät. Gourry und das Mädchen stolperten über den Rand des Brunnens und fielen in Wasser. Nun konnte Lina ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Lauthals lachte sie über die Beiden die im Wasser saßen.

„Sehr witzig, Lina.": meckerte Gourry und saß die lachende Rothaarige sehr zornig an. Doch anstatt aufzuhören lachte Lina dadurch umso mehr. Nach einer Weile später hatte sich die Rothaarige beruhigt. Gourry stand auf und half dann dem Mädchen hoch. „Alles ok?": fragte der Blonde besorgt und mustere das Mädchen. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare die kurz über ihre Schultern gingen und braune Augen. Dazu trug sie ein türkisfarbendes Kleid mit einer kurzen blauen Jacke drüber. Ihre Stiefel waren grün. „Ja, danke. Ich bin Joana und du?" Die Dunkelbraunhaarige hielt ihn ihre Hand hin und lächelte. „Ich bin Gourry und dieses lachende Weib da ist Lina." Dabei zeigte er auf die Rothaarige die ihn wiederum knurrend ansah. „Sag mal. Heißt sie zufällig Lina Inverse?" Joana sah erstaunt zu Lina als diese nickte. „Ah die Dora-Mata." Lina knurrte als Joana diese Worte sagte. Sie hasste dieses Wort. Und das würde sich auch nicht ändern.

„Wer war überhaupt der Junge vor dir?": fragte nun Lina und schaute der Dunkelbraunhaarigen in die Augen. Diese lief nach links und dann nach rechts. Dann blieb sie vor Lina stehen. „Das ist mein Bruder Pierre. Er hat mal wieder mein Geld geklaut. Aber keine Sorge er gibt es mir wieder. So wie jedes Mal." Sie seufzte, kletterte dann aus dem Springbrunnen und lief in die Richtung in die der Junge gerannt war. Lina sah zu Gourry. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und kletterte dann ebenfalls aus dem Brunnen. Schon wieder war Lina am kichern. Der Blonde seufzte und ging. Sofort hörte die Rothaarige auf zu lachen und folgte dem Schwertkämpfer. „Tut mir Leid, Gourry.": sagte sie sanft. Dieser drehte sich zu ihr. „Ist schon okay."

In der Zwischenzeit bei Amelia und Zelgadis. Beide bearbeiteten mühevoll das Gestein. Immer wieder bröckelte etwas davon ab. Amelia schaute zu Zelgadis der gerade mit seiner Windbombe ein Stück Stein abbröckelte. Sie mussten aufpassen damit sie sich keinen Fehler erlaubten. Ein Fehler und das ganze wäre umsonst gewesen. Nun drehte sich die Prinzessin zu Anne. Die Braunhaarige wartete auf Katja. Endlich kam diese. Sie hatte blonde gewellte Haare die bist zu ihren Hüften reichten und braune Augen die wie die von Anne leuchteten. Dazu trug sie ein weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Hose. Ihre Schuhe ähnelten den von Shin nur das sie weiße Streifen hatten. Zuletzt war da noch ihr roter kurzer Umhang der nicht länger als ihre Haare war. Aber immerhin konnten alle Personen die sie hier trafen zaubern. Amelia grinste, drehte sich wieder zum Stein und bearbeitete ihn weiter.

Nach einer langen Zeit kam Anne zu ihnen. „So ihr beiden das reicht für heute. Danke für eure Hilfe." Sie lächelte. Amelia und Zelgadis hörten auf zu arbeiten und kamen beide zu ihr. „Sag mal, Anne. Weißt du wo wir hier übernachten könnten?": fragte Zelgadis und schaute sie ernst an. Die Braunhaarige überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Katja wird euch ein Haus zum übernachten zeigen. Verstanden, Katja?" Die Blonde hob den Kopf, da sie gerade was auf dem Boden machte, und nickte. Kurz darauf brachte Katja sie zu dem Haus. Ihr Weg führte sie durch die Stadt. Unterwegs gabelten sie noch Lina und Gourry auf. Die Sonne stand schon tief. 10 Minuten später erreichten sie das Haus. Es war zwar nicht groß aber sah gemütlich aus. Katja verabschiedete sich von den vieren und ging. Jetzt öffnete Lina die Türe und machte das Licht an. Ein kleiner Raum mit einem Kamin ,wo Holz drin lag, und einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen war zu erkennen. Links und rechts vom Raum waren zwei weitere Türen. „Feuerball!": rief Lina und zündete somit dem Kamin an. Sofort wurde es warm. Gourry setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

Amelia und Zelgadis gingen in das linke Zimmer und Lina nahm das rechte Zimmer unter die Lupe. In diesem Raum standen ein Waschbecken, ein Kühlschrank und mehrere Schränke. Anscheinend war dieses Zimmer die Küche. Da bemerkte sie eine weitere Türe. Sie öffnete diese. Kaum hatte sie die Türe geöffnet schon schloss sie wieder. Sie grinste. „Das ist die Toilette." Dann ging sie wieder zu Gourry. In dem Zimmer wo Amelia und Zelgadis waren zwei Doppelstockbetten. Eins links vom Raum das andere rechts. Natürlich waren dort auch Fenster. Amelia kletterte auf das linke Doppelstockbett hoch und ließ sich nieder. Dann setzte sie sich auf das Bett. „Zel,du schläfst unter mir." Dieser nickte nur und setzte sich dann auf das untere Bett. In diesen Moment kamen auch Lina und Gourry herein. Beide gähnten. Dann kletterte Lina auf das andere Hochbett. „Ich schlafe oben.": fauchte sie. Gourry schaute sie müde an. „Meinetwegen.": murmelte er und wollte gerade sich in das untere Bett legen als er sich am oberen Bett denn Kopf einhaute. Lina und Amelia lachten laut. Selbst der sonst immer ernste Zelgadis lachte leise über Gourry.

Dann verließen die beiden Jungs den Raum um sich um zu ziehen. In dieser Zeit zogen sich auch Amelia und Lina um. Nach einer Weile kamen die Jungs wieder herein. Beide Mädchen lagen bereits im Bett. Zelgadis legte die Decke zur Seite, legte sich hin und deckte sich dann zu. „Gourry mach das Licht aus, ja.": sagte der Chimera. Gourry nickte nur und knipste dann das Licht aus. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bett. Und wieder passierte es. Gourry stieß sich nochmals den Kopf an. Ein leises kichern kam von links und oben. „Ihr schlaft ja noch gar nicht.": meinte der Blonde. „Ich kann ja nicht schlafen wenn du mit deinem einhauen das ganze Bett wackeln lässt.": kam es von oben. „Und ich kann nicht schlafen weil das so irre blöd klingt wenn du mit deinem Schädel gegen das Bette knallst. Da muss ich lachen.": sagte die Stimme von links. „Und wenn Amelia lacht muss ich einfach mitlachen. Ist ansteckend.": fügte Lina noch hinzu. Der einzige der ruhig war war Zelagdis. Er lag da und hoffte das der Rest das Gespräch beenden würde. Und endlich waren alle eingeschlafen.

So wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe die Länge passt. Ich werde versuchen diese Länge zu halten. Bitte schreibt mir Reviews. Würde mich sehr freuen.

Lg Lina Inverse


	2. Ein neuer Morgen bringt neue Sorgen

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Lina's Nase. Sie nieste und erhob sich dann von ihrem Bett. Dann schaute sie nach links und sah wie Amelia noch ein gekuschelt in ihrer Decke war. Zelgadis, die unter der Prinzessin war, schlief ebenso noch. Nun riskierte die Rothaarige einen Blick unter ihr Bett. Auch Gourry schlief immer noch. Dabei gab er lautes Schnarchen von sich. Mühsam kletterte Lina vom Doppelstockbett herunter und verließ das Zimmer. „Ich lass sie lieber schlafen.": murmelte sie und ging nun nach draußen. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und das Wetter war einfach wunderbar. Lina stand da und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen. „Guten Morgen, Lina.": sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich ihr entgegen und schaute dann in die Augen von Katja. „Morgen!": antwortete die Rothaarige. „Komm mit Lina. Trotz das die Sonne schon so hoch steht schlafen viele noch.": meinte die Blonde dann und zupfte an Lina's Kleidung. Diese folgte ihr.

Sie schlenderten durch die Stadt. Alle Geschäfte waren noch zu. Bis auf eine Schmiede. Dort saßen zwei Jungen und bearbeiteten gerade ein Schwert. Der ältere der Beiden erhob sich als Katja und Lina auf sie zu kamen. Er hatte eine schwarze Hose und ein grünes T-Shirt an. Um seine Taille war eine weiße Schürze. „Oh, guten Morgen Katja. Wen hast du den da mitgebracht?" „Das ist Lina Inverse. Sie und ihre Freunde sind gestern hier angekommen. Hast du das nicht bemerkt?" Die Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Dann strich er sich durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar. „Tut mir Leid. Wir waren wohl so mit der Arbeit hier beschäftigt das wir es gar nicht mitbekommen haben.": lachte er. Dann sah er Lina mit seinen braunen Augen an und begann sie zu mustern. „Du bist ziemlich klein, Lina. Aber was soll's. Größe zählt nicht. Ich bin Tony und hier der Schmiedmeister. Der Junge hinter mir ist mein Lehrling. Stell dich mal vor, Junge." Tony machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ein Junge mit blauen Augen, blonden Haaren, einen hellblauen T-Shirt und schwarze ¾ Hose kam hervor. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Antonio." Der Blonde grinste Lina an. „Und was macht ihr da für ein Schwert?": fragte nun Lina. Tony nahm einen Handschuh und zog ihn sich drüber. Dann fasste er das noch heiße Metall mit einer Zange an und hielt Lina das Metall vor die Nase. Dieses glühte rötlich jedoch konnte man ein schwarzes Muster in der Klinge sehen.

Lina erkannte ein wellenartiges Muster wo am Ende eine Art Pfeil und am Anfang ein Kopf mit Zähnen war. „Aha...ein Drache, richtig?" Der Schmiedmeister nickte. „Richtig. Dieses Schwert soll zu 70% aus Drachenteilen bestehen. Also Zähne, Klauen und Schuppen." Dann übergab er die Klinge Antonio, der sie gleich darauf weiter bearbeitete. Die Rothaarige war von dem Handwerk der beiden Jungen sehr begeistert. Dann drehte sie sich zu Katja um. „Katja, gibt es eine Imbissbude oder ähnliches wo ich jetzt was essen kann?" Die Blondhaarige überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Laufe diese Straße bis hinter dann findest du eine kleine Hühnchenbude." Sofort rannte Lina los in Richtung Hühnchenbude.

In der Zwischenzeit sind auch Amelia, Gourry und Zelgadis aufgewacht. Sofort begannen sie Lina zu suchen. Die drei rannten quer durch die Stadt. Plötzlich hielt Gourry an. Auf einer Bank saß das Mädchen, das gestern mit ihm in den Springbrunnen gefallen war. „Joana?" murmelte er leise während er auf sie zu ging. Diese hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Oh,hallo Gourry." Ihre Stimme klang irgendwie traurig. Der Blondschopf spürte es und setzte sich neben sie. „Alles okay mit dir, Joana?" Die Dunkelbraunhaarige nickte leicht. Doch Gourry wusste das es nicht stimmte. „Bist du sicher?" Tränen stiegen Joana in die Augen. Sie stand auf und rannte weg.

Bei Amelia und Zelgadis. Ihre Suche nach Lina war immer noch erfolglos. Noch dazu war Amelia von den Kleidungsgeschäften schwer wegzubekommen. „Amelia! Komm!": sagte Zelgadis zu Amelia, die wieder an einer Fensterscheibe eines Geschäftes hing, ernst. Diese sah ihn erst nur traurig an folgte ihn aber dann langsam. Für Chimera jedoch war sie zu langsam deshalb packte er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Er rannte los. Amelia hinter ihm her. Und endlich fanden sie Lina. Sie saß friedlich schmatzend an der Hühnchenbude und schlang immer und immer wieder ein Hühnchen in sich hinein. Die Verkäuferin der Hühnchen war eine junge Dame. „Hier steckst du also, Lina!": meinte Zelgadis und sah die Rothaarige genervt an. „Guten Morgen, Zelgadis. Guten

Morgen Amelia. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?": grinste Lina zurück. Zelgadis schlug sich an die Stirn und murmelte dann ein genervtes 'Ja' hervor. Amelia, die neben ihm stand nickte nur. Nun sah sich Lina um. Dann schaute sie wieder zu den Beiden. „Wo ist denn, Gourry?" Amelia legte den Kopf in den Nacken und verschränkte hinter ihrem Kopf die Arme. „Der ist bei so einer Dunkelbraunhaarigen. Ich glaube er kennt sie. Lina nickte. „Klar, kennt er sie. Das ist Joana. Er und sie sind gestern zusammen in den Springbrunnen gefallen." Amelia fing an über die Sache zu lachen. Zelgadis jedoch seufzte nur. Ihm war das Ganze einfach zu albern. „Ich gehe zu Anne wenn es euch nicht stört.": meinte er und machte sich auf dem Weg. Amelia und Lina blieben mit fragenden Blick zurück. Dann wendeten sie sich der Verkäuferin wieder zu. Diese lächelte Amelia an und fragte dann: „Willst du auch etwas kaufen?" „Nein, Danke.": antwortete die Prinzessin. „Aber ich will noch eins, Alex.": rief jetzt Lina vor Freude. Alex war der Spitzname der Verkäuferin. In Wirklichkeit hieß sie Alexandra.

Alex legte der Rothhaarigen das Hühnchen auf den Teller und Lina fing gleich an das Fleisch zu essen. Dann kam Gourry. Amelia drehte sich zu ihn hin und musterte sein Gesicht. Gourry's Augen leuchteten sehr. Seine Mundwinkel waren nach unten gerichtet. Er wirkte auf eine Art und Weise traurig und enttäuscht. „Gourry? Was ist los?" Der Blonde hob den Kopf, sah zu der Prinzessin und setzte sich dann neben sie. „Nichts." Diese Antwort kam sehr kalt über seine Lippen. Und deshalb schaute Amelia ihn auch sehr fragend an. Dann stand der Blonde auf und ging weg. „Was ist denn mit unserem Gourry los?": fragte sich Amelia und drehte sich dann zu Lina um. Diese starrte die Prinzessin mit ihrem linken Auge an und zuckte mit den Schultern. An ihrem Blick konnte Amelia erkennen das es Lina egal war was mit Gourry los war. „Lina!": knurrte Amelia. Doch die Rothaarige drehte sich weg und zeigte Amelia nur die kalte Schulter. Dann aß sie schnell ihr Huhn auf und verschwand. Nun saß Amelia alleine da. Sie beschloss sich in der Stadt noch etwas umzuschauen.

Bei Zelgadis. Er half derweil Anne bei der Fertigstellung der Skulptur. Nach einer halben Stunde war die Skulptur fertig. Sehr zufrieden schaute die Braunhaarige ihr gemeinsames Werk an. Dann schaute sie zu Zelgadis herüber. Dieser schaute sie ebenso an und nickte dann. Daraufhin fing sie an zu lächeln. Sofort drehte sich der Chimera weg. „Zelgadis, ist alles okay mit dir?": fragte Anne und sah ihn besorgt an. „Nein nein. Ich muss los. Tschau bis später.": meinte er kalt und ging. Anne sah ihm besorgt nach. Er schlenderte durch die Stadt. Plötzlich nahm er einen kühlen Wind hinter sich wahr. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und schaute in ein breites Grinsen. „Xellos?":murmelte der Chimera. Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter als es eh schon war. „Guten Morgen, Zelgadis.": grinste Xellos zurück. „Morgen.": antwortete Zelgadis ohne Emotionen zu zeigen. „Lass uns etwas durch die Gegend spazieren.": schlug der Lilahaarige vor. Zelgadis nickte leicht und zusammen liefen sie durch die Stadt.

Währenddessen bei Gourry. Er stand alleine an einer Hauswand angelehnt und schaute dabei zu Boden. Dicke Tränen rollten ihn über seine Wangen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum weinte er? „Gourry?" Der Blonde hob den Kopf und erblickte Lina. Diese stand etwas abseits von ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was hast du?": fragte die Rothaarige. „Nichts! Es ist alles okay!" Der Blonde lächelte leicht und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann ging er zu Lina und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Kopf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Mit mir ist alles okay, wirklich." Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Kopf und ging. Lina blieb zurück und dachte nach. Irgendwie musste sie herausbekommen was mit ihrem Freund los war. Aber wie...?

Total ohne Sorgen sprang Amelia durch die Gegend bis sie an einer Kirche anhielt. Dort stand ein Junge mit orange/blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Er wirkte sehr genervt doch die Prinzessin war neugierig und ging deshalb zu ihm. „Morgen!": rief sie erfreut. Der Junge sah sie kurz an und antwortete dann mit einem kühlen 'Morgen' zurück. „Wer bist du und was ist mit dir los?" Der Junge lächelte leicht als er Amelia's verwirrtes Gesicht sah und sagte dann. „Ich bin Pierre und bin der Bruder von Joana. Was mit mir los ist? Ich weiß nicht aber mir ist irgendwie langweilig. Und das nervt mich. Aber jetzt wo du bei mir bist können wir ja was unternehmen, oder?" Seine Stimme wirkte jetzt schon viel sanfter als vorher. Die Prinzessin fand das Pierre ziemlich nett war. „Ja gerne und wo wollen wir hingehen?" Der Orange/Blondhaarige überlegte kurz. „Jetzt weiß ich wo wir hingehen können. Hinter der Stadt ist ein Wald und durch den Wald fließt ein sehr interessanter Fluss. Er wird ' Fluss der Wünsche' genannt. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso aber vielleicht können wir ja was herausbekommen. Was meinst du?" Die Prinzessin bekam Sterne in den Augen und funkelte ihn vor Freude an. „Ja ja." Amelia sprang vor Freude auf und ab. „Gut, wie heißt du überhaupt?": fragte nun Pierre. Die Prinzessin sprang auf die Kirche hoch und rief: „Ich bin Prinzessin Amelia Wil Tesla von Seryuun und kämpfe für die Gerechtigkeit." Pierre stand unten und lachte. „Und wie kommst du jetzt wieder herunter, Amelia?" Die Prinzessin grinste, sprang herunter und landete neben Pierre. Dieser erschrak erst aber als er sah das Amelia lachte musste er auch lachen. Dann machten die beiden sich auf dem Weg zum ' Fluss der Wünsche'.

In dieser Zeit waren Zelgadis und Xellos einkaufen gewesen. Sie hatten eine Menge kleiner Waffen wie Dolche und ein paar mysteriöse Karten gekauft. „Für was brauchen wir das alles? Die Karten meine ich nicht ich meine eher die Waffen.": fragte Zelgadis seinen Begleiter. Doch der Lilahaargie grinste nur und antwortete: „Das ist ein Geheimnis!" Sofort hielt der Chimera seinen Mund. Weiter zu fragen lohnte sich nicht denn die Antwort würde ja das Gleiche bleiben. Plötzlich kam Lina angerannt. Sie sah die beiden nicht und rannte daher voll gegen sie. „Aua!": jammerte die Rothaarige. Dann sah sie zu Zelgadis und Xellos. „Oh, Xellos ist auch hier? Egal, habt ihr Gourry gesehen?" Xellos kratze sich an seine Wange. „Nein, haben wir nicht, oder?" Er warf Zelgadis einen Blick zu. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, trotzdem danke. Tschau." Lina rannte weiter. Sie hatte nun endlich eine Idee wie sie herausbekommen konnte was mit ihm los war. Nach 5. Minuten traf sie Anne und Katja. „Hey, ihr beide. Eine Frage: Habt ihr Gourry gesehen?" Beide nickten und dann sagte Anne: „Er und Shin sind in den Wald hinter der Stadt gegangen." Schnell bedankte sich die Rothaarige und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Wald.

Doch kaum hatte Lina die Stadt verlassen schon kam ein Mann auf einem Pferd angeritten. Er übergab der Rothaarigen einen Brief und ritt dann wieder weg. Zuerst schaute Lina den Mann hinterher und öffnete dann den Brief.

Sie las ihn laut durch:

_Liebe Lina,_

_ich habe gehört das du in der Stadt Beula bist. Und da ich noch nicht soweit weg bin dass ich dich hier in Beula wiedertreffen könnte. Bitte bleibe dort. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen hier ankommen. Leider bin ich pleite und es wäre nett wenn du mir was ausgeben würdest. Naja. Bis die Tage, meine Rivalin._

_Liebe Grüße Naga, die weiße Schlange_

Ein milder Wind wehte durch das Land. Stumm stand Lina da. „Was? Naga kommt zurück? Oh, nein.": jammerte sie und sie ging zu Boden. Plötzlich sprang sie wieder auf. „Ich wollte doch Gourry suchen gehen." Und schon rannte die Rothaarige los.

So das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich persönlich finde es nicht ganz so naja es ist eure Entscheidung. Ich glaube auch das die Zeiten wieder mal etwas durcheinander gekommen sind.

Deshalb erstmal ein großes Sorry im Voraus. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG Lina Inverse


End file.
